Rogues/Roleplay
Here you can RP as your Rogue cat. Please sign with the four ~'s. Archives 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21 In Twoleg-Place... Ice started Crying "I know she was evil but she was my sister and I loved her in my own way" Said Ice crying.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 17:55, November 2, 2013 (UTC) "If you loved her so much then why didn't you care about her enough to help her?" Achiles hissed. "You knew she was insane and you did nothing to make sure that she was alright." 18:26, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Luciana nodded, "She tried to kill me, her kit and many more!" DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 18:33, November 2, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah" Dark meowed.Night 18:34, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Aslan just cried in pain.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 11:00, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Dark looked at Aslan.Night 11:05, November 3, 2013 (UTC) "Ekk" Said Aslan and Hid.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 11:06, November 3, 2013 (UTC) "Strange" Dark meowed.Night 11:07, November 3, 2013 (UTC) The kit Wailed in hunger.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 11:09, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Dark felt a bit sad for the kit.Night 11:12, November 3, 2013 (UTC) "Answer the question," Achilles hissed to Ice. "I can't believe how much of a coward you are." ---- "He probably has PTSD," Icy told Dark. "It's not too uncommon around here, but when kits have it they normally die due to starvation, dehydration, or are murdered." 16:17, November 3, 2013 (UTC) "Oh.." Dark meowed.Night 16:23, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Aslan Meowed in Hunger.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 16:23, November 3, 2013 (UTC) "If we can't get him to eat within the next half hour," said Icy. "He'll die." ---- "You're pathetic," growled Achilles at Ice. 16:26, November 3, 2013 (UTC) "Well we'd better find some food" Dark meowed.Night 16:30, November 3, 2013 (UTC) "We have a rat that was caught earlier, but the question is will he eat it," Icy replied. "We'll have to chew it for him as well, since he can't eat solid food yet....and we might have to force it down as well." 16:32, November 3, 2013 (UTC) "Ew thats Gross" Said Violet who was nearby.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 16:36, November 3, 2013 (UTC) "Then you do it," said Icy, handing the squirming kit over to Violet. "If he dies it's your fault." 16:37, November 3, 2013 (UTC) "He needs Milk" Said Violet,If cats could facepalm she would do it now but cats couldn't."Just get Veruca she will know what to do".She added.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 16:40, November 3, 2013 (UTC) "You are aware that to get him to drink milk you would have to force him to suck, right?" replied Icy. "He would be screaming to much like he is now, stop acting like an idiot or leave. Actually, I've had enough with your stupid family, leave now." 16:42, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Aslan stop crying,She just slept in a box,Winxclubfan1 (talk) 16:45, November 3, 2013 (UTC) "Leave!" hissed Icy to Violet. "If I have to become territorial too protect those I care about I will!" 16:46, November 3, 2013 (UTC) "I did nothing" said Violet.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 16:48, November 3, 2013 (UTC) "Leave!" growled Icy, her claws out. "You're in my territory now, so if you don't leave I will kill you." 16:54, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Ash squirmed for a second then mewed loudly, streching her mouth open for food. --- "I've had enough!" Luciana yelled, then said in spanish "Que el lugar de la oscuridad eterna tenga misericordia de ti!" She tackled Violet and swung her paw at Violet's side, making her fall. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 19:17, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Icy also began to attack Violet. 19:18, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Luciana had a long, deep scratch going down her face, inflicted by Violet. Luciana hissed with anger and barreled towards the cat once more. Blood began to blind her gaze as she tumbled over from a blow to her side. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 19:25, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Dark looked at the cats.Night 23:04, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Hermes sat down next to Dark. "I'd ask what's going on, but I'm not sure I want to know." Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 07:15, November 4, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah" Dark meowed.Night 14:13, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Ice and Violet slipped and were impaled on a broken metal rod. 06:02, November 6, 2013 (UTC) "Oh, by the way, there's a dead cat over there." Hermes gestured to Robin before flying off, to continue searching for Rue. Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 09:02, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Dark looked at Ice and Violet.Night 14:36, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Magic padded up to Dark. "Be careful." she whispered in his ear before padding off. ---- Hermes thought he spotted Rue in an alley, but he wasn't sure. Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 21:22, November 6, 2013 (UTC) "What do you mean?" Dark asked as he looked back at her.Night 21:44, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Rue saw Hermes and yelled for him to fly down. She had a smile on her face. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 00:27, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Hermes flew down next to Rue. Glee filled his childish eyes. "Rue! I missed you so much!" ---- Magic didn't respond and simply turned into an alleyway. Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 08:18, November 7, 2013 (UTC) "Strange" Dark meowed as he padded over to Lycan.Night 14:11, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Rue smiled and nodded. --- Luciana stepped back, blood blurred her gaze as she sat down, blinking most of it away. But even after that she still couldn't see out of her right eye. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 03:10, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Icy ran to get herbs. 03:14, November 9, 2013 (UTC) "Hi" Lycan meowed to Dark as he padded over.νύχτα 15:26, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Roleplay